Survivor Tetiaroa
Survivor Tetiaroa is the 7th season of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 18 castaways were dropped into the beautiful beaches of Tetiaroa. With Redemption Island in play, the main strategy from the cast was to stick to their tribe, either after the merge. Which lead to a pagonging of the former Reiono members. At the end, TJ and Scott got the same amount of votes with a 4-4-1 vote, which lead Whitney to go to the jury and cast the deciding vote. TJ finally won the season in a 5-4 vote against Scott. Twists *'Redemption Island: ' In a drastic game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself/herself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the one million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. *'Double or Nothing: '''During in the premerge part of the game, the tribe that lost immunity is allowed to challenge the tribe that won immunity to another challenge. If the winning tribe wins, then 2 people are voted out from the loosing tribe. If the loosing tribe wins then 1 person from each tribe is voted out. This twist was not used during the premerge phase by the winning tribe. It started after the first switch. *'Partnership: '''The castaways were divided by groups of two at Day 31 and Day 34. At tribal the castaway who got most votes was eliminated and his/her partner was also eliminated. Moderators Castaways The Game Voting Summaries } | align="left"|TJ | |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | |rowspan="2" colspan="3"|Final Vote |- | | align="left"|Scott | |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | |- | | align="left"|Whitney |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Ryan |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Jeffery |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Rafael |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | |colspan="1" R.Island | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Ben |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" R.Island | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Jacob |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" |colspan="3" R.Island | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Tobias |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | |colspan="2" R.Island | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Travis | |— |— |— | | | | | | |colspan="6" R.Island | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Steph |— |— |— |— | | | | | |colspan="2" R.Island | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Jake | |— |— |— |— |— |— | |colspan="3" R.Island | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Joao |— |— |— |— | |colspan="2" R.Island | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Dakota |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Logan | |colspan="4" R.Island | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Jim |— |— |— |Quit | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Luke | |— |Quit | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Randi |— |Quit | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |}